Too Young To Hunt
by HeavensAngelHannah
Summary: John helped Emily 16 years ago and her daughters.Taylar and Jennifer are 16 and have heard stories of the infamous John Winchester.They finally meet the man her mother talks about and his 2 stud sons.What will happen if a forbidden love occurs?
1. John's protection

October 1990

"Hey John, how are my baby girls doing" The young blonde girl looked at John Winchester and smiled. Since her husbands death 2 months ago John has been there for her. He has helped and cared for her through the last stages of her pregnancy with her twin daughters. Even though John as other commitments, such as his hunting and his sons, he has stuck with Emily throughout the hardest stage of her life.

"They're doing good Sam and Dean are watching them. Are sure I can leave? I don't have to leave you. Bobby can watch the boys, and the girls if you want. We could take a break. A holiday maybe away from everything. Total change of scenery…"

"JOHN STOP!" Emily had to stop him. What was he talking about? His sons need their dad with them, her daughters needed Emily with them and they all needed John to protect them. "Go with your sons John Winchester", she continued," they need you, more than I do. Me and my girls will be fine without you but your sons won't. I will see you again Mr Winchester and you will probably save my ass again. I would love you to stay with me but you can't. Go save some people John. Go save people with Sam and Dean. But promise me something." John nodded. "Ask what they want to do. Make them live their life how they want to, don't force them to do anything or else you will have me to deal with. Can you make that promise for me John?"

Emily cupped his face and looked into his eyes. She could see his pain but knew he would hurt even more if he stayed. He looked into her tear filled eyes and cupped her right cheek. Softly he stroked her cheek and gently kissed her lips. "I promise." He turned and called his boys. Emily followed him to the door and watched as Sam, Dean and John Winchester got into their black Impala and set off into the sunset.

She turned around and entered her house. Emily approached her two daughters and smiled, "Everything is going to be ok." Though, secretly she was holding back tears praying that the things will stay away. Away from her. Away from her daughters.


	2. Happy Birthday

October 2006

_Brooklyn, New York_

"Well another job done. Sammy are you listening to me?" Dean sits in the driver's seat awaiting his young brother's reply.

"Yeah good job Dean"

" Dude, what's up with you?"

"Nothing. It's just I'm thinking."

"About?"

"Everything man. Dad, Jess……Mom."

"Sammy stop it!" Dean stated in a stern voice.

"It's Sam, and you can't get pissed every time I mention her Dean. You try to act as if she never existed as if it is a sin to mention her!"

Dean slams his foot hard on the brakes. He grips his hands on the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles begin to turn white. He gives his baby brother a devilish look. "It's not that I want to wish that she never existed or that we can't talk about her. It's just...just...I want to concentrate on the job. OK?"

"Yeah sure Dean." Sam sighed and concentrated on the roof of the car.

"Alright where to now Sammy? Angered spirit of a butcher in Chicago or a wild Wendigo in Dallas?"

One of Dean's many phones started ringing before Sam could reply to his brother. Dean rummaged in the glove compartment of his vintage car until he found the phone of his wanting. Dean's impatient look on his face turned to worry when he looked at the caller ID. He answered the phone. "Dad?" Sam looked at his brother immersed in conversation.

"We are in New York?"

"Who?"

"How long?"

"Laurence! Dad we can't…we can't go home."

"No Sir."

"Yes Sir"

Dean hung up and looked at his brother's face. "What is it Dean?"

"We're going home Sammy."

_Laurence, Kansas_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" A chorus of friends and family gathered around the twin girls. They were celebrating there sixteenth birthday with everyone they loved. However, they couldn't help but notice their mother's edginess. She was constantly pacing, unable to sit still, and persistently looking out of the window. As if she was waiting for someone.

Suddenly, she stood and headed for the front door. Her two daughters were oblivious to this and carried on their celebrations, unknown to who was awaiting on their door step.


	3. My mum died Dean

_**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I do however own the story that I have created and the characters that I have invented.**_

Emily opened the door, shaking, scared of the personality of the person she once knew. She opened the door wide to see three figures standing on her porch. The one she recognised straight away. She expressed a large grin on her face as she swung her arms around his neck, "John I can't believe it's you." John smiled as he dug his face into Emily's neck. They would have stayed like that longer if it wasn't for an awkward cough. The two adults turned and looked at the younger figures.

"Oh sorry boys I forgot to introduce you. Emily you remember Sam and Dean. Sam. Dean, you remember Emily."

Emily looked at the handsome young men standing before her. They had grown in the last 16 years, Sam (she assumed) was the tall boy with a strong build, 'my my' Emily thought to herself 'he's no longer Mr Chubby Cheeks is he'. He gave Emily a polite smile. She then turned her attention to who she believed was Dean, he seemed different to his brother. He was wearing a worn out leather jacket and had a deep smirk on his face, he was shorter than his younger sibling and had a cuter face. 'You can't think that' she thought to herself 'snap out of it Emily. You're old enough to be his mom. Sort of.'

"Wow, you boys have grown into handsome devils. Wait is that inappropriate to say to hunters or..."

"No it's fine", Dean smiled giving Emily a wink. She blushed and turned her head to see John's stern face.

"Dean behave! So, whose birthday is it?"

"My daughters. They are16 today, makes me feel so old."

John chuckled, "You don't look a day over 25". Emily felt her cheeks burning again as she turned her attention to her front door.

"We should go inside and get something to drink and eat. You must be starving after travelling all this way. I'll introduce you to the girls later. Oh, and you are welcome to stay the night of course. I'm afraid one of you is on the couch though; I only have one spare room. It's a double of course, I hope that's ok."

"Emily that sounds great thanks. Me and my boy's sure do appreciate it. Don't you boys", John gave his boys a deadening look and they nodded politely. Emily smiled as she led them in to her home.

It was full house filled with people of all ages. Old people sitting on the couches watching the younger people dance to cheesy pop music. As they were walking past the living room Sam and Dean caught a glimpse of a man in his mid forties dancing to Wham's Club Tropicana. He had a weird coloured cocktail in hand, cream slip on shoes and a grey comb over. Dean stared and said, "Hey Sammy, that'll be you in 20 years."

"Jerk", Sam replied.

"Bitch", Dean snidely remarked.

They were so immersed in the George Michael wannabe that they hadn't noticed the departure of their father and Emily. "What does dad think he's doing with her? Has he totally forgotten about mom?"

Sam looked at his brother and commented on the remark he just made. "Dean Dad can move on you know, he is allowed to. You are forever going on about me moving on from Jess, why can't you let dad."

Dean looked at his baby brother, "Seriously dude stop being a chick and get us some beers."

Sam walked away from his brother and went to get them some proper drinks, whilst Dean stood there absorbing the environment around him.


End file.
